Soiled Kimono
by koubatsu
Summary: A dancer who had just lost her friend tries to tie her kimono without her help. She pays the ultimate price. [Oneshot/Practice writing]


Hiyoko sat inside the motel. She was still attempting to tie her own kimono, but to no avail. Her fingers were growing tired at this point and she was beginning to get frustrated. A few minutes had passed, with Hiyoko still silently struggling in her room. After one last attempt, she sat down on the bed, a singular tear rolling down her cheek.

❛ I-If big sis was here, she'd be able to my kimono for me... she's really strong and would never get some silly despair disease... Kuzuryuu's stupid friend had to go and kill my big sis! I hate her! I hate him! I'll get my revenge, one day... I'll show him what he'll get for being the reason my big sis is dead! ❜

Hiyoko sniffled, wiping the tear away. It was then that she remembered what Sonia had told her - inside the Titty Typhoon, there was a mirror in the storage room that would help her to tie her obi.

She got up, gripping onto the kimono tightly so that it wouldn't fall off her. She struggled a little opening the door to leave the motel as she was holding onto her obi with all her strength. As she traversed the third island, she looked up into the sky.

She hoped her big sister, Mahiru, was watching over here. She stood still and glanced up at the sky. It was so beautiful. The sound of crashing waves beside her on the island made her forget about the horribleness of the situation she was in, even if it was just for one moment.

She muttered to herself, ❛ I'll live for you, big sis... I'm not that strong and I may look weak... but all these losers are super duper scared of me! Especially Mikan! One day, we'll be able to meet again... I couldn't save you because that swords bitch drugged me... but she got what she deserved... it's only a pity that Kuzuryuu didn't die as well... ❜

A frown met her lips; the fact Kuzuryuu had lived even after what he had done was awful. He had been the reason the only person Hiyoko even enjoyed on this island was now dead. It sickened her that Monokuma had saved him and that he had tried to apologise. His actions were beyond redemption in her eyes.

She curled up her fist and let out a sigh. This peaceful atmosphere she was currently lost in was interrupted by her bouncing back to reality and realising that Mahiru was dead - there was no way she could ever come back. Hiyoko had saw her corpse. It was the worst thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

She proceeded onwards, the Titty Typhoon now in range. She began to pick up the pace a little, not wanting to spend too long out of her motel room - even though it was the dead of night, you never knew who was snooping around at night, considering the people still alive weren't exactly normal.

She reached the entrance of the Titty Typhoon and slipped in, quietly closing the door behind her. She examined the room, making sure that no one was there before she proceeded onward. She had made a vow to stay inside her room until the Despair Disease had passed, and she did not want to get seen by anyone.

She walked over to the storage room, sliding the door open and to her relief, a large mirror stood before her. She closed the door behind her and flipped on the lights so she could see with ease.

After a few minutes had passed, her kimono had been tied! Sonia was correct - this mirror was quite helpful! Maybe she wasn't all the airhead she looked. Hiyoko began to admire her kimono and how she had done it all by herself.

Hiyoko spoke under her breath, ❛ I hope you see, big sis! I did it! I hope you're proud of me, big sis! I'm so happy! I wish you were here so you could see me and tell me congratulations, though... ❜

But, as Hiyoko was about to head out of the storage room, she heard a creek from outside. The front door to the Titty Typhoon had just opened. Hiyoko stood, frozen.

Footsteps could be heard piercing the room outside. She heard a shrill, high pitched giggle. Hiyoko gingerly pressed her ear against a crack in the door and then heard a voice in the room before her.

❛ Come now, Ibuki... It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. Just stand on the stage and wait for my orders. I-I promise I'll make you well again. ❜

A monotone voice replied to her. ❛ Alright-y, if you say so, nurse! The rest is in your hands! ❜ After those words had been uttered, Hiyoko heard footsteps ascending wooden steps, presumably now standing on the wooden stage. Hiyoko had noted the word 'nurse' - was that Mikan and Ibuki?

The voice called out again. ❛ Close your eyes now, Ibuki. What I'm going to do is very, very scary if you keep your eyes open. ❜

❛ Roger, nurse! ❜

Hiyoko, feeling a sudden pluck of courage, decided to open the door ajar a bit. The scene that met her eyes was astounding.

There was Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda standing on a stage. Ibuki was now on her knees as Mikan laughed maniacally, her hands clasped around the musician's throat. Hiyoko let out a scream at the scene before her.

And, immediately, her scream was met with a response. Ibuki had been dropped onto the wooden stage, her body was surely lifeless. Hiyoko had just witnessed the murder of Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician.

Mikan turned to face Hiyoko, her face pink, her body clearly sweating. Hiyoko was paralysed with fear - she was not the musician's biggest fan, but she did not deserve to die like some other people did on the island.

And, without warning, Mikan jumped off the stage and advanced towards Hiyoko. She had tried to run, but she had tripped over her kimono. She let out a scream as she fell to the floor, trying to scuffle away from the nurse that was slowly approaching her.

Her maniacal laughter did not stop. In fact, it had grown louder and the insane smile that was plastered on Mikan's face was scaring Hiyoko. She had burst into tears without even realising it. Hiyoko was screaming, ❛ Big sis?! Big sis?! Save me! Someone! ANYONE! HELP ME! ❜

Her words were meaningless though - no one could hear her. Mikan had now pulled out a knife from her pocket and Hiyoko had now backed into a wall. She was all alone. She was going to die here, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was completely, and utterly, powerless.

Mikan had now approached her and trailed Hiyoko up by her throat. Hiyoko was gasping for breath, when Mikan had let go of her throat, giving her breathing room. She was now holding her head back by her hair. Hiyoko knew what was going to happen next.

She was bawling. She was screaming. She wanted Mikan to let her go. She didn't want to die - she was too young to die! She had barely lived life. She had fought through such a hard childhood in the Saionji clan, all for this? Was this how she was going to meet her end.

Mikan's laughter subsided and had been replaced by her nauseating voice, ❛ Haha... hahaha... who is going to be the ugly bitch now, Hiyoko? I am so jealous of you... you're going to see my beloved before I do... it's not fair... tell her I love her so much. ❜

❛ Y-Your belov-? ❜

Hiyoko's words had been cut short. Knife had met throat and a clean slice had been made; Hiyoko's throat was a downpour of pink blood and her life had met a sticky, horrifying end. All because she wanted to tie her obi.

Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Dancer, would never dance again.


End file.
